


60 days.

by tobizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobizu/pseuds/tobizu
Summary: 60 days.that was all the time he had left on earth. miya atsumu never dreamed of dying, per say, but he never dreamed of living either. he mostly cared about volleyball...and...possibly his twin brother. what was there after that, though? just play volleyball till you drop? set the ball till you drop? he never knew. he could never know, not know anyways. so, what was the point in living the full 60 days?there was one point.sakusa kiyoomi, the germophobic volleyball player everyone knew and loved. kiyoomi was a unique one at that. his spikes were amazing and atsumu couldn't help but fall for the said male. though, how would he get the other to fall in love in 60 days?
Relationships: sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. big reveal, fellas.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also available on my wattpad @tobizu. if you prefer to read it there, feel free to do so.

60 days.

he sat in the white room. he kept muttering it. 60 days. it seemed to roll off of his tongue so smoothly. why? he didn't know. he had 60 days left on the planet earth. after that, everyone would easily forget him. by now he had just turned twenty years old. he barely lived his life, for fuck's sake. he just barely got to find out how to live life. 

he didn't do drugs. he didn't smoke pot. he didn't do anything wrong. the doctor stood while shaking his head. his twin brother was just shaking, barely processing the news brought to them today. his mother was crying her eyes out, her sobs the only thing making sound besides his muttering. 

what was next?

from now on, he'd have 60 days to live.

miya atsumu was a setter. that was who he was. volleyball was who he was. now, during his last days on earth, he couldn't even do that. they wanted to keep him trapped in a white room for 60 days. his last, to be exact. he wished this was some stupid prank. a horrible prank some god was playing on them. he was a good boy, right? a good person? what did he do to deserve to die? yet again, on the opposite side, he had nothing to live for besides a sport (and possibly his twin). his life is based upon the sport. now his team has to go hunting for a new setter.

he shifted and muttered. his mother was still crying, although it sounded like it was coming to a stop. after standing in a uncomfortable and depressing atmosphere for a while, the doctor spoke up.

"it seems he won't live any longer than that. so, i suggest make the most of it. though, i recommend keeping him here more than 'making the most of it'."

atsumu's face darkened even more. staying somewhere with blank white walls and one window? no thank you. 

"tsumu...what do you want to do?"

it was unexpected as osamu spoke up. atsumu thought his mother would prefer him here even though there's no point. he would go with that option if he wanted to stay in such boring place to be for 60 days. 

"i think...i'd prefer to go home."

he then stood up and walked out to the car while his mom stayed behind and talked to the doctor. his brother stayed with her to stay informed as atsumu rushed to the car. he was still in shock after hearing this. yet again, who wouldn't? hearing that you only have 60 days to live. slamming the car door, he got into the passenger's seat. his hands haven't stopped shaking but that didn't matter. who would he tell first? maybe his team? his friends? he might as well tell both since they should know. he was hesitant as he opened the group chat with other teams all the way back from high school.

volleyball maniacs 

piss hair model:

hey i have to tell you guys something. 

sleeping beauty, germophobic hawttie, emo owl, and a few other are online.

emo owl:

HEY HEY HEY! ATSUMUUUU!

the prettiest shawtie:

you should really stop coming into group chats like that bokuto-san.

sleeping beauty:

true.

chaotic teacher:

oh hey atsumu! what's up?

kangaroo shortie:

atsumu!

the god of milk and setting:

oi boke! why haven't you replied to my messages??

kangaroo shortie:

oops-

simp for goddesses:

THE PARTAAAAY HAS ARRIVED!

rolling thunda into your dms:

NOW IT'S ALVE IN HEREEEEEEEEE!

farmer boy:

Hello everyone.

miracle chocolatier:

bAkI bAkI-

i have good fashion sense stfu:

no.

miracle chocolatier:

semisemi what's uPPP!

i have good fashion sense stfu:

oh god please no-

once a bangsie always a bangsie:

stop spamming the chat. i'm trying to sleep.

my paypal is always open:

exactly i'm trying to film for my channel here.

chemistry is my life:

kenma! you promised you'd play with me today :(

my paypal is always open:

oh i did-

chemistry is my life:

:(

my paypal is always open:

join my game.

chemistry is my life:

:O you'll finally let me in your video.

my paypal is always open:

oh. hurry up the round's starting.

chemistry is my life:

si si.

routines are fun okay:

Hello

sleeping beauty:

hey kita

routines are fun okay:

Hi suna

pretty king:

hello people!

anger issues but make it buff and hot:

oi oikawa you still owe me-

pretty king:

oops-

anger issues but make it buff and hot:

oikawa smh. added to your huge debt.

pretty king:

instead of payment i'll watch every godzilla movie with you~

anger issues but make it buff and hot:

fine. but you can't fall asleep.

pretty king:

iwa-chan :(

victor and yuri's love child:

HELLO- oh my caps were on

literal shawtie:

lev how do you have your caps lock and apologize for it being on in the same message-

victor and yuri's love child:

was too lazy to backspace 

literal shawtie:

smh. 

normal guy but everyone loves him:

can you guys be quiet for once? nvm it's too hard for you idiots to understand.

everyone loves me:

tsukki-

normal guy but everyone loves him:

yams where's my strawberry shortcake-

everyone loves me:

uh-

god of milk and setting:

stfu tsukishima nobody asked you

normal guy but everyone loves him:

stfu nobody asked you to annoy me.

the prettiest shawtie:

guys, atsumu called us to say something. it could be important.

germophobic hawttie:

i was just going to say that. anyways, what happened? it better not be stupid.

piss hair model:

it's important. uh...don't freak out cause it's not a big deal lmao.

kangaroo shortie:

DID YOU LOSE YOUR VOLLEYBALL? THE SIGNED ONE???

piss hair model:

no that's not it

kangaroo shortie:

phew that scared me

piss hair model:

so uh-

normal guy but everyone loves him: 

spit it out already.

emo owl:

ARE YOU LOST AGAIN?? ME AND 'KAASHI AND COME HELP YOU AGAIN!

piss hair model:

nope. can i speak-

miracle chocolatier:

hmmmmm did you cut your hair????

piss hair model:

no-

pretty king:

did you lose your game?

piss hair model:

wtf NO-

literal shawtie:

maybe we should stop interrupting him.

piss hair model: 

THANK YOU. anyways-

victor and yuri's love child:

oh hey i finished my crossword :D

piss hair model:

1\. are you an old person or smth? 2. SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY.

victor and yuri's love child:

sorry :(

piss hair model:

FFS I'M GOING TO DIE IN 60 DAYS.

.

.

.

.

.

germophobic hawttie:

what?

atsumu sighed as he turned off his phone. just as he did his mother and brother came in the car. the car ride was silent as atsumu looked out the window. his hand still hadn't stopped shaking as he admired the city behind the glass. the car stopped as atsumu hoped out and went inside his apartment. opening the door, he took off his shoes and flopped onto the couch. 60 days...that's all he had. it was november 1st. he only had until the end if december to live. hey, he still gets to live for christmas at least. i guess he should make the most of it, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

sakusa kiyoomi didn't know if he should freak out or check on him. i mean, kiyoomi didn't know atsumu that well but they knew each other from the training camp back from high school. they just kept in contact and met up sometimes but never really were close. friends wasn't a push, but it didn't fit enough. acquaintances weren't any better. friends that just kept in contact because of volleyball? he really didn't know. not that it mattered, anyways. he was going to die. miya atsumu was going to die. someone he never really...knew. he should check up on him. but what if atsumu decides to cut out people who serve no purpose to him? so he can enjoy his last days peaceful? but then again it'd be rude not to. after much debate, kiyoomi just decided to text him.

omi-kun:

atsumu...are you okay?

your favorite twin:

yeah. don't feel forced to text me bc i'm dying soon lmao

omi-kun:

i'm checking up on you because i want to make sure you're okay.

your favorite twin: 

oh is that so? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

omi-kun:

omfg why do you always use that- that thing?

your favorite twin:

are you tryna stutter through text lmao-

omi-kun:

stfu

anyways as long as your okay.

i'll come by one of my free days so make sure you stay clean.

your favorite twin:

oh shit okay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

omi-kun:

how did we end up being friends-

Read at 7:29 PM

.

.

.

right. friends. that's all him and kiyoomi were. two friends that just so happened to meet at a training camp and just so happened to keep in contact after high school. atsumu turned off his phone and walked off to get a snack. well, at least he's coming over despite his germaphobia, right? he can die peacefully while seeing kiyoomi's face one last time. unless....

if he only has 60 days...

why settle for "friends"?

when he can die peacefully trying?

oh boy did atsumu have a plan. 

a plan that just might turn these 60 days into a lifetime movie.


	2. pillow fights.

Day 1- 59 days left. 

atsumu struggled as he searched for his hand sanitizer reserved for kiyoomi. he did this so he wouldn't have to go buying a new one every time he came to visit (which wasn't much anyways but it's cute). after searching for a while, he retrieved the substance and placed it on the counter. just then, he heard a knock on his door. 

"coming!"

opening his rather large door, he saw a mop of black hair at first. kiyoomi was slightly taller than him so he had to drag his eyes up slightly to meet the said male's face. atsumu stepped to the side as he allowed the germophobic male inside his decent sized apartment. 

"hey- wow this place is clean for once."

"hey! it's always clean."

"yeah yeah."

atsumu shut the door as he went and flopped onto his white couch. kiyoomi, on the other hand, was just standing. this always happened every time he came over. it was like a lost puppy who wanted to jump into your arms but was too scared you'd hit it 'till it breaks. internally sighing at the black haired male, he patted the space beside him. his couch was large enough to let some space in between them (the main reason kiyoomi would sometimes threaten to take atsumu's couch since his was much smaller). 

"so...60 days? that's it? that's only...like two months."

"yeah...but i'm going to try and make the most of it anyways! what's the point in being miserable about it?"

"yeah..."

"say, you aren't doing anything today, huh?"

"nope. if i did i wouldn't be here."

"wow- anyways, let's go out. no point in staying inside all day, huh?"

"are you sure you can go outside? what....what do you even have? is it contagious?"

"if it was i'd assume you wouldn't be here haha. anyways i'm surprised you came over without any knowledge if it was contagious or not haha."

"i- well i forgot to ask."

"suuuure. or maybe you just wanted to see me THAT bad-"

before atsumu knew it, kiyoomi had thrown a pillow at his face. even through his mask, you could sense that he had a grin on his face. a grin that would melt atsumu and make him evaporate. grabbing the recently thrown pillow, he threw it back at kiyoomi while grabbing the other couch pillow on his side. 

one thrown pillow after another led to a pillow fight. both were laughing (atsumu laughing chaotically while kiyoomi laughed inaudibly) and having a good time. after atsumu threw his last pillow, he didn't realize that kiyoomi was collecting all the pillows and had a stash.

"oh shit-"

atsumu ran throughout the apartment while kiyoomi was chasing him. after finding a spot in his closet (it was ironically correct) as his slowed and silenced his breathing. he heard his bedroom door open as his stiffened and held in his laughter. kiyoomi, being rather smart, already heard atsumu's hushed giggles. just to tease him, he pretended to leave as atsumu opened his closet door. he was met with a bunch of pillows to the face as he fell to the ground. it wasn't long before both were on the floor, laughing and smiling.

"oh shit that was fun!"

"i haven't had a pillow fight in ages. wow. also it was obvious you were in the closet."

"huh?! how'd you know-"

"i could hear your giggles. i bet you're always found during hide-and-seek."

"i'm offended-"

not being able to continue, a pillow was shoved in his face as kiyoomi got up. he didn't even realize it, but this was some abnormal behavior for kiyoomi. usually, the volleyball spiker doesn't do pillow fights because all of the germs, let alone lay on the ground with millions of germs. i suppose when it comes to the twin, he doesn't care about all of that. 

"well, we should head out then. daylight's wastin'!"

"yeah. oh, and atsumu, you have a couple of feathers in your hair."


	3. silent car ride.

Day 1- 59 days left.

it was a hassle leaving the apartment. atsumu and kiyoomi had a pillow fight, which took away some time. not to mention how when they were trying to leave, atsumu kept forgetting everything. literally everything. he almost forgot his shoes all because he was excited to hang out with the tall volleyball player. once they finally got outside the building, the breeze hit their faces. for it to be november 2nd, it sure was cold.

"wow, it's pretty cold wouldn't ya say, huh?"

"yeah."

"well, let's get going before we turn into iced fish."

"that's an odd comparison" 

"shut upp!"

kiyoomi unlocked his car door and went into the driver's seat. he motioned for atsumu to join him as he saw the blondie standing outside the car. hoping into the passenger's seat, he let out a steady breath. 

"wow it's actually really cold."

"i agree." 

the car ride was silent expect for the music blasting on the stereo. atsumu couldn't tell what music genre was playing as he was too bus thinking about what would be next. would everyone forget him? all that hard work just went to waste, and for what? if he'd known he was going to die, he could've worked harder for people....for people to just remember his name. even if it was for a moment. would his friends move on? could his mom and brother cope and move on peacefully? how...would kiyoomi react? just as his last thought crossed his mind, said male spoke up.

"where do you want to go? i don't think we eve said where we were going."

"oh, right. uh...i'm not sure."

"hm..."

"oh! let's go to that new cafe that opened recently. i think it's called...uh..."

"that new golden rose cafe?"

"yeah! how'd ya know?"

"well, i keep up with the new trends you know..."

"oh my god! omi-kun? and trends? no way! i would've never thought you would know about this stuff!"

"i swear on my hand sanitizer i will crash this damn car-"

"I'M SORRY!"

soon after that, the tension in the air lightened as they spoke in short conversations leading up to when they reached the cafe. there were a lot of people there (of course there would be, it's the new thing), and it looked...well it looked like a cafe. it was beautiful, to be honest, as atsumu's eyes showed the reflection of the beauty. though, what they didn't know was that there was a surprise waiting in there for them.


	4. cats. everywhere.

Day 1- 59 days left. 

okay, so maybe the surprise was pleasant to the normal human being. not kiyoomi, though, because he was not a normal human being. he was the alien in a room with lots of other human beings. why? well, atsumu nor kiyoomi realized they were going to a cafe full of cats. literally. cats on the counters, cats on the tables. you name it, they were there. the pair failed to realize that this was a cat cafe. sure, atsumu was completely stoked and was super happy with the surprised while kiyoomi....well, kiyoomi wasn't the happiest. there were so many germs and it wasn't helping with the fact he was trying to cope with his phobia. i mean, these mammals are germs. so many people who don't wash their hands are touching the same cats while eating their food with the same hand they pet the cat's butt with. plus, people lick their fingers so if you pet the same cat who knows what kind of sickness you'll get. not to mention the food which could contain cat poop or cats in it for all he cares. it was his worst nightmare. he wasn't scared, he was disgusted and terrified. he wasn't scared of cats. no way, why would he be?

well, he had every reason to be currently.

they had grabbed a seat, kiyoomi not mentioning how he hated this environment, and ordered some stuff. atsumu, being the guy he is, ordered their "special" kind of ramen. if he was going to die, he was at least going to snag some ramen and fatty tuna in his diet. kiyoomi, on the other hand, just ordered some salad. yes, just salad. a very small one, to be exact. the waiter said while they waited, they could pet the cats until their food was ready. 

kiyoomi stayed at least 5 feet apart from the cat atsumu was petting. he was doing well keeping his distance from everyone until-

"omi-kun, come look at this cat! it reminds me of you."

he didn't know why he followed atsumu's instructions but he went along with it and walked over. he stayed behind the male as he observed the black cat in the back, the one nobody wanted to pet. he was adorable, and even though kiyoomi hated cats, he fell in love. with the cat, he made sure. then, the shorter male walked over to the black cat, kiyoomi following slowly. the black cat shuttered and hissed as atsumu approached it. he held his hand out, waiting for the cat to come. 

"i think you're scaring it with your looks."

"huh?! omi-kunn!"

just then, the cat walked over. not to atsumu, but to kiyoomi. said male flinched, atsumu noted, as the cat approached. a visible sweat drop fell kiyoomi's face as the cat sat in front of him. he didn't know if he was to pat it or kick it and run. 

"omi-kun, go ahead and pet it."

why he obeyed atsumu? he would never know. he bend over, kneeling in front of the cat, and started petting it. it was clear kiyoomi was terrified, and he was pretty stiff. atsumu crawled over to his teammate and sat next to him. 

"aww, is omi-kun scared?"

kiyoomi flinched again as he glared at the other male, sending a nasty look his way. just then, the cat took the opportunity to pounce on him. kiyoomi was so startled he fell backwards, sending the dying male into a laughing fit. he smiled as he took a picture. this will totally make an adorable wallpaper, he thought. kiyoomi shivered as the mammal was on top of him, waiting for some affection. just then, the waiter informed that their food was ready. kiyoomi ditched the cat and sat down, still shaken up. atsumu, being the sneaking brat he is, brought the cat over and had it sit under kiyoomi's chair as it wrapped it's tail around his leg. kiyoomi wasn't expecting it, and he let out a silent bloody scream that only atsumu could hear. with noodles in his mouth, he started cracking up with the food in his mouth. 

yeah, it was a pretty uneventful day.


	5. two free tickets.

Day 2- 58 days left.

"hey, 'samu, what was that about those free tickets you got?" atsumu asked his twin over the phone.

"oh, right. i got two free tickets to some amusement park. i would go with rin but he hates roller coasters. anyways, do you want them or not?"

"of course i do! i'll pick them up in a few."

"ok, rin will give them to you. come before 1 though, rin has practice. plus, i have to go to work now. cya, idiot."

"hey!-"

osamu hung up as atsumu flopped onto his lonely bed. who would he take? the only people he knows who would even be free on a day like this is shoyo, koutarou, and....

kiyoomi.

he raced to pick his phone back up and dialed his number quickly. it rung once...then twice...then three times. it went straight to voice mail. he sighed as he tried again. kiyoomi usually doesn't pick up atsumu's calls the first time (mostly because he's busy cleaning or something). the phone rang once...then twice...then-

"hello? you already called me."

"omi-kun! wait, you saw my call?"

"obviously. what else would i be doing? i just don't feel like talking right now."

"jeez, someone's in a sour mood."

"huh?!"

"nothing, nothing. say, are ya busy today?"

"why?"

"just so happens that my twin brother got two free tickets to an amusement park! and he doesn't want them so he's giving them to me. ya free?"

"i'm free."

"really?! great, i'll-"

"i never said i was going though."

"but-"

"do you know how unsanitary that is? people yelling and spiting...touching the same stuff...ew."

"awww...please omi-kunnn!"

"no-"

"please! i swear, i'll get you more cleaning supplies! hell, i'll even bring ushiwaka over and give him to ya! plllease!"

"fine. you owe me though."

"great! i'll pick you up at...1:25?"

"that's an odd time."

"shut yer trap!"

"see you later."

"byeee."

atsumu hung up and immediately went to get ready. he showed at least twice, brushed his dirty ass hair, and put on some clothes. he always made sure to dress nice for kiyoomi, though at this point it was involuntary. he rushed out the door and drove off to where osamu and rintarou lives.

.

.

.

.

.

"oi, here. take it. i don't want anything to do with amusement parks," rintarou said as he rubbed his eyes. he was wearing baggy sweatpants and a hella large hoodie.

"ooh~ are yer scared?"

"shut up. go off with your boyfriend, " rintarou said as he pushed atsumu out the door.

"h-hey! w-wait, how did you know i was going with-"

"sakusa? none of ya buisness. shoo, idiot."

"but we aren't d-dating-"

"I SAID LEAVE. go! i have to get ready for practice," he said as he slammed his door shut.

now, how did rintarou know that kiyoomi was accompanying the dying male to the amusement park? well, reader, here's how it went.

.

the former cool second years. 

mr. clean has kicked shut yer trap out of the group chat.

mr. clean: atsumu just invited me to go to the amusement part with him, what do i do? 

salt x2: uh, why are you telling us this?

i just sit back and observe: oh, so that's who he's going with.

mr. clean: what?

i just sit back and observe: nothing.

fish fish bitch: ROLLING THUNDA INTO UR DM's!!!!!!!!

salt x2: could you not? you've been doing that since second year.

fish fish bitch: but you didn't even go to my school-

salt x2: oh i know you did that. bet.

local therapist: shirabu's right.

fish fish bitch: :(

kiyoko's boo: heyYYY

i just sit back and observe: oh no-

fish fish bitch: BRO

kiyoko's bo: BRO

local therapist: n o.

fish fish bitch: :(

kiyoko's boo: :(

i need 50 bucks: shut up. all of you. i'm trying to film.

secretly chaotic: what's happening? i just finished eating.

mr. clean: i was trying to explain-

sukuna is in me ;): HEY

mr clean: stfu i'm talking. anyways, atsumu just asked me to go to the amusement park with him. what do i say?

fish fish bitch: lead him on! people love that.

secretly chaotic: oh no please don't-

mr. clean: sorry, akaashi. i panicked. 

sukuna is in me ;): what'd he say?!

mr. clean: he's begging me. i just told him how unsanitary it is.

i need 50 bucks: ok but facts.

mr. clean: he's bribing me. he said he'll get me more cleaning supplies and he'll even buy out ushiwaka for me.

salt x2: my poor senpai.

kiyoko's boo: well?! did u except???

mr. clean:...yes.

i just sit back and observe: nice. wait, what are you going to wear? you have horrible fashion sense. 

grandpa hair: rin, where'd ya go? :(

i just sit back and observe: i'm helping your future brother-in-law actually propose to your brother.

grandpa hair: oh. his fashion sense sucks ass.

i need 50 bucks: can confirm. 

mr. clean: well then help me rather than insult me.

.

.

.

yes, kiyoomi doesn't know how to dress himself up properly. after much debate between him and the others, he just threw on random things and waited for atsumu to come. he fiddled with he remote as he scrolled through the channels. he heard a knock and he went to go open it to see the twin standing there. 

"ya ready?"

"yeah."

"well, let's go!"

atsumu dragged the tall male away to the car. they both hopped in and drove away. considering how the last car ride was really quiet, he turned on some songs and begged for kiyoomi to join him in singing them. after yelling over the actual song and having a car karaoke day, they reached their destination. they parked, got out, and admired the fairly large place. the blond haired male dragged kiyoomi away and entered the hell place. 

maybe things would be different if they didn't go.


End file.
